1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of kinesitherapy, and more specifically to a vacuum massage apparatus having improved sealability and flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices have been proposed to use the power generated by a domestic vacuum cleaner or other pneumatic source for massaging the skin of a user. Typically, such a device is in the form of an attachment to a vacuum cleaner hose which uses a reed valve or other obstruction in the flow path to generate pulses which are conducted by the device or the hose to the skin of the user. One drawback to such a device is that it vibrates without significantly lifting the skin so as to stimulate blood circulation or invigorate the blood vessels and hair follicles in the massaged region.